


the light of the universe

by yeojoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojoo/pseuds/yeojoo
Summary: Chae Hyungwon was infuriating.And Chae Hyungwon was also devastatingly, drop dead gorgeous.





	the light of the universe

Chae Hyungwon was infuriating

That’s what Changkyun gathered from almost four years of living in the dorms, down the hall from Hyungwon. They didn’t interact much, were polar opposites; they had different friend groups, different majors, different lifestyles.

And yet－Changkyun crossed ways with him more often than he’d like. Living in the same dorm building, it was understandable for them to randomly see each other; in the common room, in the kitchen, the laundry room, the hallway when Changkyun was just leaving and Hyungwon got back.

But he also saw him in random places on campus; the coffee shop, where they’d been the only customers late at night, staying up to finish last-minute assignments, and they’d made awkward small talk while waiting for their drinks; the cafeteria, when Changkyun actually bothered to go down and eat with his friends; the party at one of the frat’s houses, where Changkyun had maybe just a little too much to drink and Hyungwon had been there, leather jacket over a white shirt, black, ripped skinny jeans clinging tightly to his legs, hair messed up, Changkyun’s fingers itching to run his fingers through it.

The party, where Jooheon had abandoned him as soon as they’d arrived, and after two hours, Hyungwon had found him outside, at the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the cold water.

The party, where Hyungwon had kissed him, after they’d talked about nothing and everything, and Changkyun had, maybe, leaned a bit closer and Hyungwon had tilted his his chin up, thumb rubbing over his cheek, before pressing their lips together; Hyungwon’s lips feeling soft on his, tasting of cheap beer and liquor, the tiniest hint of smoke as Hyungwon parted his mouth.

They didn’t talk about it and the following morning, Changkyun was convinced it had been a dream; only to see Hyungwon at the coffee shop, and at the sight of him, sunglasses perched on his nose, oversized shirt swallowing his frame, dark lips wrapped around a straw...Changkyun realized that it wasn’t a dream.

Which lead Changkyun to his next problem.

Chae Hyungwon was devastatingly, drop dead gorgeous.

And maybe that fact had something to do with Changkyun’s infuriation with the other male. Chae Hyungwon was attractive and he knew it; could make everyone obey his wishes with a flick of his wrist; looked effortlessly beautiful in every piece of clothing, with his hair made or not; even barefaced he looked like he just stepped out of a photoshoot for the newest brand of whatever, which didn’t matter because Changkyun would never be able to afford it.

Changkyun knew he was being childish; but the feeling of Hyungwon’s hand on his waist, under his shirt, as they kissed, his touch burning Changkyun’s skin up, and then not remembering it the next morning; it stung a little more than Changkyun would like to admit.

 

***

 

Blinking his eyes open after hearing shuffling around him, Changkyun ended up staring at a cup of iced coffee. “What the hell is that?” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, blinking the sleep away.

“Wow.” Minhyuk plopped into the seat opposite him. “You don’t want it?”

“No, I want it, hands off,” Changkyun said, quickly grabbing the iced coffee. After taking a much needed sip, he said, “Thanks. Did you need something?”

Minhyuk raised a brow. “I called you three times.”

“I was sleeping,” Changkyun said.

“In the library.”

“If you just came here to judge me－”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, interrupting Changkyun. “Wanted to invite you over for dinner,” he glanced down at the books and notes spread around the table. “But it seems like you’re busy.”

Changkyun sighed. “I need to finish this. Thanks for the coffee.”

Minhyuk smiled at him, before looking around the half-empty library. “I graduated last year and I still come back here, only for you.”

Changkyun took the chance. “Don’t you miss your youthful days?”

Minhyuk, getting to his feet, stared at him unimpressed. “Call me old one more time and I’m never buying you coffee again.”

Changkyun, as a reply, held tighter onto his coffee cup. Minhyuk grinned. “Thought so,” he said, and then walked off, waving one last time.

 

***

 

Changkyun stared at Mingyu, eyes wide, hands gripping tightly onto the counter. “You can’t be serious,” he said. “Mingyu, tell me－you’re not actually serious, are you?”

Without batting an eyelash at Changkyun’s frantic rambling, Mingyu replied, “Changkyun, the coffee machine broke. What else do you want me to tell you?”

“That you’re gonna fix it.”

“I can’t fix it.”

“Why are you even working in a coffee shop if you can’t fix it?”

Mingyu’s right eye twitched. “Order something else, then.”

“Mingyu.” Changkyun leaned forward, staring desperately at his friend. “I need my coffee. I have a paper I need to finish which I haven’t started, and another project which is due next week and makes up half of my grade, and I practically live at the library and I really need caffeine.”

Mingyu simply poked Changkyun’s forehead, pushing his face away. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he sighed. “Stop procrastinating? Don’t give me that look.” Mingyu tilted his head in thought, nibbling on his lower lip. “The cafeteria is closed,” he mumbled. “How about the other coffee shop four blocks away?”

“Do you know where that _is_?” Changkyun asked incredulously.

“Yeah, four blocks away, I just said that.”

Throwing him a weak glare, to which Mingyu replied with a cheery wave, Changkyun’s shoulder’s slumped and he started making his way to the door.

“Hey.”

Changkyun looked up, blinked at the person who’s just spoken to him, sitting at a table by the window. Hyungwon was staring up at him, one eyebrow raised, a book open in front of him.

Shoving a coffee carrier, with one cup in it, towards the edge of the table, he asked, “You want it?”

Changkyun blinked at him. “Is that－coffee?” he dumbly asked.

Hyungwon’s lips quirked up in a grin. “Yeah,” he answered. “Overheard your little freak-out at the counter. You can have it.”

Changkyun stared some more. “I thought the coffee machine was broken.”

Hyungwon chuckled. “It is. This one is from the coffee shop that’s too far away from you,” he teased, grin still on his face.

“You went to that place just to get coffee?” Changkyun asked. _What are you doing,_ his brain unhelpfully supplied. _Take the coffee and go_.

“I was supposed to meet a friend there,” Hyungwon said. “But he cancelled and I came back here because I like it more. And thank God for Mingyu, who doesn’t care if you bring in coffee from another place.” As he said this, he glanced over to Mingyu who was ignoring them, staring intently at his phone, fingers tapping away at the screen. Hyungwon shrugged, turning back to Changkyun. “You can have it. It’s probably gone cold, though.”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s coffee,” Changkyun said, resulting in another laugh from Hyungwon. “I can have it－really?”

“It’s gonna end up in the trash if you don’t take it,” Hyungwon said, leaning on his elbow and watching Changkyun. “Now take it and finish your paper.”

Changkyun flushed, grabbing the coffee. “Thanks,” he said earnestly. “Really.”

Hyungwon waved him off, the amused grin still on his face. “By the way,” he said as Changkyun went to leave. “There’s a party at Daehyun’s place next Friday. Just a few people from our year. You going?”

Changkyun swallowed as memories of the party he’d attended a few month back surfaced in his mind, Hyungwon with his leather jacket and ripped jeans－

“Maybe,” he said faintly.

Hyungwon’s expression is unreadable. “Cool,” he finally said. “See you there.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun heard himself saying and fled into the night, thinking he might have imagined Hyungwon’s gaze on him as he left.

 

***

 

“It’s good,” Changkyun said, swivelling around in the office chair to look at Jooheon, who had called him over earlier tonight to listen to his new track, messages ranging from _changkyun sos come over_ to _CHANGKYUN SOS COME OVER!!!_

Jooheon looked at him, anxiety written on his face. “Don’t you think something’s missing?” he asked. “I like it so far, but I just have this feeling that something is missing.”

Changkyun thought for a moment, before turning back to the computer again, replaying the specific part he’s got in mind. “The bridge after the second chorus,” he said, causing Jooheon to quickly look up at him. “You could do more there, I think.”

“You’re right,” Jooheon mumbled, almost to himself. “I could slow the beat down? But then it wouldn’t fit with the rest of the song. Maybe scratch the whole rap part there and－”

Knowing his best friend, and knowing that Jooheon would only talk himself into a mild breakdown, Changkyun interrupted him, “You could feature someone else on the track.”

Jooheon’s mouth fell open in an o-shape. “You’re right,” he breathed out, his eyes getting the excited glimmer they always got when a new idea was forming in his mind. “And their part could come right after the chorus, and then my rap, and,” he trailed off, grinning up at Changkyun. “Thanks, Kyun.”

Changkyun smiled. “How about Hoseok hyung?” he asked. “I’m sure he’ll say yes if you asked him.”

“Yeah,” Jooheon bit down on his lip. “But he’s busy and I don’t wanna disturb him, y’know? But,” he looked at Changkyun, smiling hesitantly. “We know someone else who’s studying music production.”

Changkyun snorted. “As a minor,” he said. “I don’t know if I’m the right person for that.”

“Please.” Jooheon grabbed his arm, pouting slightly. “Your voice would fit in so well. Don’t you wanna see me happy, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics, then sighed, trying to hide his smile. He couldn’t ever say no to Jooheon. “Fine,” he said. “But let’s start on it next week.”

Jooheon’s face lit up. “You’re a life-saver,” he said and immediately went over to his bag, grabbing his notebook. “My life-saver,” he added as he scribbled something down, tongue peeking out in frustration.

Changkyun grinned and slipped the headphones off his head, playing around with his bracelet. “Hey, hyung,” he said and Jooheon hummed in reply. “There’s a party this Friday at  Daehyun’s apartment. You going?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jooheon said, sitting down on the couch. “Ilhoon told me about it. I wanna go but I got tons of homework.” He pulled a face. “Are you going?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Without you, it’s boring.”

“Then I’ll go with you,” Jooheon immediately said, grinning brightly. “If my best friend wants me to come to a party with him, who am I to deny him?”

Changkyun scoffed. “You just needed an excuse not to do your homework, right?”

Cue a peace sign and a wink. “You know me, Kyun.”

 

***

 

Daehyun’s apartment was one of the nicest Changkyun’s been to; located on the upper floors, it opened up into a wide living area. A sleek, black marble counter cut off the kitchen from the living room, and sliding glass doors led outside to a balcony, which overlooked the city and Han River.

Changkyun supposed that it’d look nice during the day; right now, though, the only thing he noticed were more people than he could count occupying the living area and loud music hitting his ears as soon as they stepped through the door.

 _A few people from our year_ ; Changkyun internally scoffed at Hyungwon’s words from a few days ago and stuck close to Jooheon as his friend made his way through the crowd to get to the kitchen.

Changkyun doubted that he’d be able to spot Hyungwon in the packed room, so he didn’t bother; sent all thoughts of him to the back of his mind and greeted Ilhoon, who was in the kitchen, mixing drinks.

“Hey,” Ilhoon nodded at them, tongue poking out as he poured liquor into a cup. “You’re literally the first people I know since I’ve arrived here. I think Jackson is somewhere,” he turned to them, holding two cups out. He grinned. “Enjoy. And I think I’ve seen Daehyun around.”

Changkyun glanced down at his cup; he knew of Ilhoon and his bartending adventures. “What’s in there?” he asked warily.

“Orange juice,” Ilhoon rolled his eyes. “Tequila. And something else. Let me if it tastes good.”

Jooheon was in the same boat as Changkyun, not drinking from his cup. “I think I saw Junhong and Sungjae in the living room.”

Changkyun took a sip while Ilhoon replied to Jooheon, and immediately regretted it; the alcohol burned down his throat, and he coughed, holding his cup away from him. Ilhoon grinned. “Is it good?”

“It sucks,” Changkyun stuck his tongue out. “What else did you put in there?”

Ilhoon shrugged, not looking bothered by Changkyun’s comment. “Vodka, rum, a little bit of everything that’s standing around here. I like to experiment.”

“We know,” Jooheon laughed. “But I think tonight I’m gonna be sticking with beer.”

“Suit yourself,” Ilhoon nodded over to the cooler in the corner of the kitchen, then turned to Changkyun. “Do you want me to mix you a good ol’ Sex on the Beach?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Changkyun laughed. He could still taste rum on his tongue. He leaned against the counter, making room for Jooheon who was sipping from his beer, and eyed the various bottles in front of them. “I’m just gonna drink this,” he waved his cup around. “Slowly. But after this, sure.”

 

***

 

Three hours later and Changkyun sat on the washing machine in the laundry room, his head against the wall and blinking up at the ceiling. He needed some quiet, although the music was still blaring from the front of the apartment, slightly muffled, and wanted to be alone; Ilhoon had been mixing drinks for him the whole evening and the alcohol was slowly but surely catching up to Changkyun.

Suddenly, the door opened and the beat of a hip-hop song came pouring in before the door closed again. Changkyun looked up, his head spinning a little.

Hyungwon was staring at him, leaning against the door, and grinning. “What are you doing here?”

“Just needed to be alone,” Changkyun replied, his eyes travelling down Hyungwon’s body, over his tight jeans and dark silk blouse, over the choker on his neck. Hyungwon noticed him staring, if his smirk was anything to go by. “You?” Changkyun asked.

“Was looking for my friend,” Hyungwon answered. “Thought this was a bedroom. Are you drunk?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Tipsy, maybe.”

Hyungwon laughed quietly. “I’m surprised you’re even here, to be honest. I didn’t expect you to come.”

“You invited me,” Changkyun frowned.

“I did.” Hyungwon tilted his head, licking over his lips. “Is that why you’re here?”

Changkyun felt his face heat up. “I just thought going out tonight would be fun.”

“I rarely see you at parties,” Hyungwon continued, not replying to Changkyun’s comment. “So, you can imagine my surprise.”

“I just don’t like to go out that much,” Changkyun shrugged. “But I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Hyungwon watched him; Changkyun felt himself being scrutinized, suddenly felt underdressed in his ripped jeans and black shirt, but didn’t back down; held Hyungwon’s gaze with his own, felt a chill run down his spine when Hyungwon raised a brow, his grin small, barely noticeable, but teasing. “I saw you at only one party before,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun had a feeling how his sentence would end. Hyungwon’s grin widened. “The one where we made out by the pool.”

Changkyun ran his tongue over his too dry lips, clearing his throat. “We did? Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon pushed himself off the door, taking a step closer, and another, until he was standing right in front of Changkyun. Subconsciously or not, when Hyungwon laid a hand on Changkyun’s knee, his legs parted and Hyungwon took another step until he was standing right in between them.

“You don’t remember?” Hyungwon murmured. If they hadn’t been this close, Changkyun would have strained to hear him over the music, but the case was this－Hyungwon’s hand on his leg, playing with the rip of his jeans, finger ghosting over his bare skin; Changkyun’s gaze flickering to Hyungwon’s lips every second or so, resisting the urge to grab him by the collar of his, probably expensive, blouse and kiss the hell out of him.

“Maybe it wasn’t that good,” Changkyun replied, keeping his voice quiet. “Not good enough to remember.”

He knew he was riling Hyungwon up at this point; wanted to see more of that glimmer in his dark eyes.

Hyungwon’s mouth tilted up in an amused smile. “If that’s how it is.” His hand crept up on Changkyun’s thigh. Changkyun’s eyes followed the movement, heart beating faster when Hyungwon spread his palm out. Hyungwon’s breath ghosted over Changkyun’s skin as he leaned closer. “If you want to, I can give you something to remember me by.”

If it were any other situation, with anyone else, Changkyun would have laughed at those words; but Hyungwon’s low voice, coupled with the dark look in his eyes and with his hand still on Changkyun’s thigh－these were all things that made Changkyun close the distance between them, tugging Hyungwon closer by the hem of his blouse.

The kiss was messy, and fast; the sensation of Hyungwon’s lips on mouth before travelling further down, to his neck, making his entire body heat up with want, and lust. As Hyungwon sucked a mark into his skin, teeth just barely grazing the flesh, Changkyun’s eyes slipping closed in pleasure, with the party still going on outside while they were too lost in their own world; he supposed that’s where it all started.

 

***

 

Waking up with a stiff neck and a cup of coffee in front of him had started to become a regular occurrence for him, Changkyun noted as he blinked his eyes open on Monday evening.

The only difference was Hyungwon opposite him, eyes trained on his laptop.

“Uh,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon looked up, a faint grin curling around his lips as he took in Changkyun’s just-woken-up appearance. “Hi,” he said. “Good nap?”

“For how long have you been here?” Changkyun ignored Hyungwon’s question, instead busied himself with stretching out his arms, the soreness in his shoulders disappearing by the minute, and ruffling his hair, trying to make himself look more presentable.

Hyungwon hummed in thought. “Ten minutes, maybe? Don’t worry, you didn’t drool or anything.”

Changkyun didn’t answer, fixing Hyungwon with an unimpressed stare before he moved to his next question. “And the coffee?” The styrofoam cup bore the logo of their campus coffee shop, sitting in the middle of the table, surrounded by Changkyun’s papers and markers.

“Caramel latte,” Hyungwon answered. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just went with my favorite.” At Changkyun’s questioning gaze, he scoffed lightly. “For you, obviously.”

Changkyun stared. This was the second time Hyungwon offered him coffee, in a span of one week. “Why?” he found himself asking.

“You looked like you needed it,” Hyungwon replied, leaning his chin on his elbow. “Is this a habit of yours? Passing out at the library?”

Changkyun took a sip of the coffee, marvelling at the taste. He barely ordered caramel lattes, went straight with iced coffee, maybe with some extra shots of espresso, but he realized he liked the sweet flavor of it. “Uh, I didn’t get any sleep last night. Had this big assignment to finish,” he said awkwardly. “I just fell asleep here. Happens sometimes.”

Hyungwon furrowed his brows. “That’s not good,” he said. “Do you procrastinate things or…?” he trailed off. He wasn’t trying to be insulting; sounded genuinely curious.

“Sometimes,” Changkyun said. “Everyone procrastinates a little, right? I actually finished that assignment before midnight but I’m a perfectionist when it comes to my work, so,” he shrugged, fingers trailing around the lid of his coffee.

“Can’t even disagree with you on that,” Hyungwon laughed. “And it’s our last year too,” he smiled wryly. “We’re really working ourselves to the bone here.”

Changkyun agreed, but couldn’t help but feel giddy over the future, at the thought of finally getting his science degree. And he was sure that Hyungwon, with his eyes back on his laptop, tongue peeking out in concentration as his eyes narrowed, felt the same way.

Changkyun set his coffee down and went back to his own work; the drafted version of his essay stared up at him, various sentences underlined, highlighted, crossed out. Minhyuk once took a look at his notes, last year, had asked if Changkyun could even decipher his own handwriting after scribbling so many things out. But it helped Changkyun; writing out his thoughts first, always adding new ideas which came to him randomly in class.

They worked in silence for a while, and Changkyun found that Hyungwon was a comforting presence. But something else nagged at his mind. The party from Friday still took up half of his thoughts, he’d spent the entirety of the weekend trying not to think about the events which took place, especially what happened in the laundry room. And exactly that scene kept replaying itself in Changkyun’s head. Hyungwon hadn’t mentioned it either, so that left Changkyun wondering if the other had simply forgotten about it－but then again, Changkyun also thought that Hyungwon forgot about their kiss by the pool which proved to be wrong.

Hyungwon’s next words broke him out of his thoughts.

“Should I be offended that you didn’t text me after the party?”

Apparently, Hyungwon was good at surprising him.

Changkyun blinked at him. “Uh.”

Hyungwon raised a brow, grinning faintly. “Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

Changkyun composed himself quickly, furrowing his brows. “I didn’t－I didn’t know that was an option,” he said lamely.

“Sure it was,” Hyungwon answered easily. “If you wanted to, that is.”

Changkyun swallowed. His essay, his books in front of him, the students around them; everything was forgotten but Hyungwon. “I don’t have your number,” he heard himself saying.

“That’s a shame,” Hyungwon smiled. To outsiders, it might have looked shy. To Changkyun, it felt intimate. “We could go somewhere private?” he offered.

“Yeah,” Changkyun licked over his lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

***

 

 _Somewhere private_ apparently meant being pressed against the door of a too-small broom closet, with Changkyun’s hands in Hyungwon’s hair, tugging him closer, a moan slipping past his mouth as Hyungwon bit down on his lower lip.

Letting his head fall back against the door with a soft thud as Hyungwon’s hand deftly worked on his zipper, Changkyun realized he didn’t mind it that much.  
  
  


By the time he’d reached his dorm later, a new contact was saved in his phone, along with a text Hyungwon had sent him.

 

***

 

“Sounds good,” Jooheon said, nodding his head along to the beat coming through his headphones. He’s staring intently at his laptop, fingers hovering over the mousepad. “Your part fits so much better than mine did.”

Changkyun nodded absently, Jooheon’s words not really registering in his mind. His laptop was open on the small table in the studio, next to his syllabus and notes from class. Usually, studying came easy to him, and he normally understood everything in class, but biochemistry had always been harder than his other classes for him and he wanted a good grade on his midterm.

The sound of finger snapping tore him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Jooheon watching him funnily. “What?” he asked.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, nodding over to the door. Changkyun frowned and when he glanced to his right－oh. Hyungwon was leaning against the doorway, his bag over one shoulder, glasses still on. He must have come straight from class and Changkyun remembered that Hyungwon had texted him, asking to come over, and Changkyun had replied that he should drop by the studio.

“Hi,” he lamely said, closing the book on his lap. “Didn’t hear you.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Figured,” he grinned lazily. “Hi, Jooheon,” he turned to the other boy and Changkyun inwardly cursed, subtly trying to flatten his messed up hair and rumpled clothes.

“Well, I’m done here,” Jooheon said, after conversing with Hyungwon for a little. He stood up and stretched, then grabbed his laptop bag. “Changkyun, you should show him the track. Oh, and,” he tossed Changkyun the keys to the studio which he barely caught. “Lock up later. Yoongi hyung is gonna kill me if we forget to do that.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun mumbled, twirling the keys between his fingers. “Will do.”

Jooheon said goodbye to Hyungwon, then left, shutting the door behind him. Changkyun could feel Hyungwon’s stare on him. “Are you okay?” the older eventually asked.

Changkyun blinked up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Why?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, dropping his bag next to the couch and sitting down beside Changkyun. “Because you look like death,” he said, taking the keys out of Changkyun’s hands. He hadn’t even noticed that he was twirling them around out of nervousness. “Jooheon said that you’ve been studying for hours.”

Changkyun shrugged, glancing down at his book. “Need a good grade,” he said. Suddenly, Hyungwon’s hand came to lay on top the closed book. Changkyun glanced up. “You studied enough for today,” he said, smiling softly. “How about you show me the track Jooheon talked about?”

Changkyun pulled a face, feeling shy about having Hyungwon listening to him rap. “Maybe we should leave,” he said, trying to change the topic. “I don’t know where Yoongi hyung is and I have to get the keys back to him－”

“I can do that,” Hyungwon said. “Yoongi’s boyfriend is one of my friends. We have lunch with him every Tuesday. Kihyun－You know him?”

Changkyun nodded. “He knows Hoseok hyung, right?”

“He does,” Hyungwon grinned. He took the book still on Changkyun’s lap and set it down on the table, then turned to face him. “Do you wanna talk? You look like you need to vent.”

Changkyun laughed, a little bitterly. “I’m just stressed,” he said, running a hand down his face. “I just really want a good grade in this class, y’know?”

Hyungwon hummed in reply, nodding. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Changkyun froze; he wondered when exactly he went to never speaking to Hyungwon, to them texting in class, meeting up for coffee, and, well, occasionally hooking up. It was funny how fast his life changed in just a couple of weeks.

Still, with them having been physically intimate more than once, Changkyun still felt weird over his next words. He scratched his neck, avoiding Hyungwon’s gaze. “Well, you know,” he said slowly. “Maybe we could…” He fell silent, cheeks heating up.

“Oh.” Hyungwon had been watching him with confusion on his face before his expression cleared up in realization. He grinned. “You think Yoongi will be mad if he finds out we made out on his couch?”

“Oh, very,” Changkyun said, earning a bright laugh from Hyungwon. Changkyun smiled. “But he doesn’t need to know.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon mumbled, eyes glancing down to Changkyun’s lips. A hand came up to cradle his neck. “But it’d be more comfortable in a bed. Don’t you think so?”

Hyungwon laughed again when Changkyun grimaced. “The dorm is on the other side of campus,” he whined.

“You’ll live,” Hyungwon teased. “I’ll blow you?”

“Wow,” Changkyun deadpanned. “A blowjob? You’re so generous.”

Hyungwon stared at him unimpressed, an eyebrow slightly raised. “If you don’t want to, I can leave－”

“No, no, wait,” Changkyun rushed out, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving. “I never said that.”

Laughing, Hyungwon got to his feet, pulling Changkyun with him. “Cute,” he murmured. Changkyun didn’t know if he was supposed to hear that, so he didn’t reply, but he couldn’t help the growing warmth in his chest.

 

***

 

“I feel like we’ve upgraded,” Changkyun gasped out, the feeling of Hyungwon’s mouth on his neck making him almost forget what he was going to say. He tilted his head up for better access and said, “I’m seeing your dorm for the first time. We’ve definitely made progress.”

Changkyun definitely did not whine at the loss when Hyungwon’s lips left his skin. “Do you wanna make out,” Hyungwon said, eyebrows raised. “Or do you want to see my collection of poetry books since you’re so interested in my dorm room?”

“Make out,” Changkyun said; maybe a bit too fast, judging by Hyungwon’s grin. But the latter didn’t say anything else, simply went back to nibbling on Changkyun’s neck, hands finding their way underneath his shirt.

“But maybe,” Changkyun said, breathless. The sensation of Hyungwon’s lips and hands on his skin was almost too much, making his head spin. “Maybe you can show me your poetry collection later.”

Hyungwon laughed against his neck. “Deal.”

  
  


 

“Don't tell me,” Changkyun said, watching as Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered close. “That you're the kind of person who gets tired after sex?”

A smile pulled at Hyungwon’s lips. “You’re not?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“Not really.” Changkyun was on his side, leaning on his elbow, and watched as Hyungwon blinked his eyes open, throwing an arm over Changkyun’s waist.

“How is it possible that you’re more animated after sex?” Hyungwon asked. “Are you really not tired?”

Changkyun bit back a smile. “I’m not,” he said. “You’re just old.”

Hyungwon playfully pinched the skin on Changkyun’s waist, grinning at the squeal he received. “Whatever. Let’s take a nap.”

“You can take a nap,” Changkyun said and sat up, bedsheet falling away to expose his bare torso. Aware of Hyungwon’s gaze on him, he searched for the nearest clothing article, which turned out to be Hyungwon’s sweatpants, and put them on.

“You have short legs,” Hyungwon commented, as he watched Changkyun walk over to his desk, studying the various piles of books. Laughing as Changkyun flipped him off, Hyungwon asked, “What are you looking for?”

Instead of answering, Changkyun asked, “What’s your favorite?”

“The top one on the left pile.”

 _Pablo Neruda_ , Changkyun read and grabbed the paperback, turning it over. It looked worn-out, the pages crinkling, but as Changkyun flipped through it, he noticed various phrases marked and underlined. “Never heard of him,” he said.

“Come here,” was all Hyungwon said, smile evident in his voice, and Changkyun obliged. Settling in the bed beside Hyungwon, he handed the book over, watching as Hyungwon thumbed through the pages and finally settled on a poem. He shook his head when Hyungwon tried to hand the book back over to him.

“You read it,” he said and marvelled in the flush that was creeping up Hyungwon’s neck.

“My English isn’t the best,” he mumbled, eyes stuck on the book, not looking at Changkyun.

“It’s good,” Changkyun reassured him quietly. “Can you please read it? For me?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at his lips, and he cleared his throat, before he started to read, “Every day you play with the light of the universe. Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and the water, you are more than this white head that I hold tightly as a bunch of flowers, every day, between my hands.”

Changkyun watched him, watched as the words came out of Hyungwon’s mouth, his lips forming around the vowels, admired the delicate curve of his jaw, refrained himself from leaning forward and kissing the soft skin of his neck, and it was then, at that moment, as the afternoon sun hit Hyungwon at the right angle, casting a glow around him, that Changkyun realized he wouldn’t mind it if they spent more days like this, lying beside Hyungwon as the latter read his favorite poem out loud, slowly falling asleep to the the soft sound of his voice.

 

***

 

“Hoseokkie knows a guy.”

Changkyun stopped in the middle of cutting vegetables for dinner, frowning at Minhyuk’s words. “Don’t ever start a sentence like that.” He turned around the small kitchen to look at Minhyuk. “It sounds very ominous.”

Minhyuk laughed, leaning with one hip against the counter, lazily stirring the pasta. “I meant that I could set you up with someone if you wanted to.”

“Why would I want that?”

Minhyuk threw him a look which was Minhyuk-talk for  _ you know exactly why don’t even try and play dumb Changkyunnie.  _ “You don’t feel like a third wheel when you hang out with us, right?” he pouted. “Whenever we talk about couples stuff－”

Changkyun laughed, cutting him off. “I’m fine, hyung. Thanks for worrying over me. But I’ve dealt with your and Hoseok hyung’s relationship for almost two years now.” he shrugged. “I’m fine with it.”

“Really?” Minhyuk asked. “But aren’t you lonely?”

“Not everyone who’s single is lonely,” Changkyun said. “If it happens, though, it happens.”

“Huh.” Changkyun turned around to look at Minhyuk again, who was staring contemplatively into the air. “So, you’re not dating anyone right now?”

Changkyun shook his head. “I’d tell you if I was.”

Minhyuk threw him a disbelieving look. “But you didn’t tell me about this,” he said, tapping the side of Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun was confused for a moment before Minhyuk added, “You had a hickey there last week.”

“Oh.” Changkyun’s cheeks burned. “It’s not like that, hyung, we’re just－we’re just friends,” he said awkwardly. 

“With benefits, apparently,” Minhyuk added with a teasing grin on his face. “So, nothing serious?”

“Nothing serious,” Changkyun repeated and turned back to the cutting board again. He knew Minhyuk wasn’t finished with the topic, though－he knew his best friend too well at this point. “But if you like someone,” Minhyuk said after a while. “You shouldn’t repress your feelings.”

Changkyun looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

“Don’t be like me and Hoseok,” Minhyuk shrugged. “I don’t want that for you.”

Changkyun grinned. “You don’t want me to get engaged to my college sweetheart?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Kyun,” he whined. “Before we got together, do you remember how we tip-toed around our feelings like middle schoolers? I thought he didn’t like me, he thought the same thing about me. All those months of misunderstanding－” Minhyuk shrugged. “If we had communicated more clearly, we would’ve gotten together a lot sooner, is what I’m saying.”

Changkyun hummed. He remembered those months, when Minhyuk had gotten a crush on Hoseok, which had later turned into genuine feelings. He also remembered Minhyuk coming over to his dorm room every Friday night, with snacks and alcohol, to watch movies and vent about his feelings.

“If you like someone,” Minhyuk said, turning back to the stove. “Tell them.”

 

***

 

Hyungwon nudged the coffee cup closer to him and Changkyun glanced up from his laptop. “What’s that?”

“You ask that every time,” Hyungwon said. “It’s coffee. At this point, this isn’t anything but coffee.”

Changkyun allowed a little grin to form on his face. “Caramel latte again?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Regular latte. It’s your preferred drink, right?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun took the cup, his hands immediately warming up. He struggled with his next words. “But caramel lattes are good, too.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon smiled; a little bit teasing, a little bit soft. “Good to know.”

Changkyun took a sip of his coffee, then turned back to his laptop. Hyungwon did the same, opening his book to a page marked with a pink post-it. He was wearing his glasses again, slipping down his nose once in awhile. Changkyun had a hard time looking away. Hyungwon was handsome; he knew that, everyone on campus knew that. And before, Changkyun thought his attraction to Hyungwon was purely a sexual one. But after the conversation with Minhyuk a few days ago, Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder.

At first, it had been messy make-out sessions and lazy handjobs at parties. And Changkyun knew that, before getting to know him, Hyungwon had infuriated him. But studying two nights a week at the library together, sitting in comfortable silence in coffee shops, or falling asleep in Hyungwon’s dorm－they were friends, at this point, and Changkyun liked it. Friends with benefits, as Minhyuk had put it, but there was still worry gnawing at the back of his mind; worry which came in form of small smiles when Hyungwon kissed his neck softly, with no rush, as if they had all the time in the world; face flushing when Hyungwon complimented him randomly; the urge to lean over and righten his glasses for him.

For the time being, though, Changkyun was content with the way things were.

 

***

 

“Why caramel lattes?” Changkyun asked as he sat down opposite Hyungwon at one of the tables outside the linguistics department where they agreed to meet up. He put a coffee carrier in the middle and handed one of the cups to Hyungwon. “Why are they your favorites?”

Hyungwon shrugged, smiling. “Thanks. And they just are.” He tilted his head, mustering Changkyun. “Are you okay?”

Changkyun stared down at the table. “You’ve bought me a lot of coffees in the past few months,” he said. “I wanted to pay you back but I’m actually a broke college student, so I thought ‘why not pay you back in coffee form’. Starting with caramel lattes.”

Hyungwon laughed, before closing the book he’d been reading. Before he put it into his bag, Changkyun read  _ Neruda _ on the cover and subconsciously smiled. 

“Is our entire relationship based on this?” Hyungwon asked. “Buying coffee for each other?”

At the mention of  _ their _ relationship, Changkyun smiled wider. He bit down on his lower lip. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “Is that bad?”

“No,” Hyungwon immediately answered. He took a sip from his coffee, smiling at Changkyun. “Not at all.”

 

***

 

“My best friend got a dog,” Changkyun said. His attention was on his phone, on the message Minhyuk had just sent him; a photo of Hoseok cuddling with a puppy, with the caption  _ changkyunnie ur an uncle! _

Hyungwon sat down, staring over Changkyun’s shoulder at his phone. “Cute,” he said. “Is that Hoseok?” he asked then.

Changkyun blinked, then glanced at Hyungwon. “You know Hoseok hyung?”

Hyungwon chuckled. “He’s in my dance team.”

“You dance,” Changkyun said, a bit hazily. “Of course you do.”

Hyungwon took his phone out of his hands and set it down on the nightstand, before his arms came to rest around Changkyun’s waist. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked in between pressing kisses to Changkyun’s bare shoulder.

“You’ve got the body for it,” Changkyun said, breath hitching at the sensation of Hyungwon’s mouth on his skin. He doubted that he would ever get used to it.

Hyungwon leaned his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. “I’m tall and lanky and no matter how much I eat I don’t gain weight. Hoseok’s got a good dancer body,” he mumbled. “And the other guys in our team. Hyunwoo, another Hoseok, Jimin－”

Changkyun closed his hand around Hyungwon’s. At the small action, Hyungwon fell silent and looked at him. “I like your body,” Changkyun said, avoiding his gaze. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Really?” Hyungwon grinned. “I thought you liked the big, muscle dudes.”

“But I’m with you,” Changkyun said. It came out softer than expected. “Aren’t I?”

As an answer, Hyungwon pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “You are,” he murmured. “Don’t you have class soon?”

“I can skip this one time.”

Hyungwon laughed against his neck and Changkyun started smiling. His phone vibrated on the nightstand but all Changkyun could focus on were Hyungwon’s lips on his neck. He would reply to Minhyuk’s text later.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i'm...sorry....for the abrupt ending ashfkfs. also i can't write smut and i didn't wanna ruin this fic by half assing it so...i'm sorry ;; and (for the third time) i'm sorry for how short this is. i know i could've fleshed out the progress of their relationship more and if i wanted to i could've written much more than this but i've been stuck on this fic for months now and just wanted to post it. like this, it's just snippets of their developing relationship but i kinda like it :')
> 
> 2) i love neruda and had to project my love for his work onto hyungwon apparently. the poem he reads, and where the title is from, can be found [here](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/9920/every-day-you-play/) which is my favorite. and i admit that scene may have been a little bit....sappy. but i live for sap and fluff sorry not sorry
> 
> 3) will i ever write a kihyun/yoongi fic where they aren't mentioned in passing? honestly, i want to ;; hopefully soon! also: background wonhyuk because i adore them? there are so many fics with so many different pairings i want to write but so little time :(
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
